


DBSK x CSJH #1

by ElizaWIP (Eliza)



Category: CSJH, Cheon Sang Ji Hee, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/ElizaWIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse for some het smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DBSK x CSJH #1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't promise to finish, or even add on to this, but there is enough of a story that I want it in the archive.
> 
> If it is ever finished, it will go into the main collection.
> 
> Unbetaed

If food could be called girly, this would be it. The ice cream is delicate pink with darker pieces of strawberry marring the smoothness as Jiyeon evens off the cup she's just filled. Bora is well into her portion, leaning over to look up into Jiyeon's face as she makes some comment. Changmin catches sight of the dimple on Jiyeon's cheek, the smile itself just out of range.

A second cup is filled just as Sungmi comes by and she picks up both, one likely for Stephanie. That theory is tossed out as Stephanie rushed up, catching Jiyeon by the waist, causing enough of a distraction to allow her to scoop out some of the ice cream from the pot with her fingers. The process of removing the cream from her skin could be fairly called pornographic. 

Damp coldness on the back of his neck makes him jump. Sungmi is standing behind him, smiling that serene smile of hers, the one that is so very misleading. 

"You look hungry." She offers him one of the portions of ice cream as she nudges at his shoulder, a hint for him to make room on the small bench he's seated on. He gives her a look that he hopes says that he's on to her and her smile gets a little brighter. He shifts over as he reaches for the ice cream. She doesn't let go, hanging onto the cup as if he had taken her hand to escort her to the seat. Damn, Sungmi is sneaky. 

That's one of the things he likes about her even though he knows she is too old for him. Or she was. Changmin's not so sure of where he stands anymore. That's wrong. As Jaejoong says, he can stand where ever the hell he wants to. Ice cream is simpler. Although this ice cream is very pink. 

"Something wrong?" Sungmi asks. 

"The ice cream is very...girly."

"Girly?" Sungmi asks, sweetly confused. Changmin knows he's in trouble. "And you don't like girls?" Sungmi's eyes are wide and innocent as she licks the ice cream out of her up-ended spoon. 

"I didn't say that." 

"Then eat your ice cream." She's watching him now, really watching him. Changmin can feel a blush rise to match the colour of the ice cream. He fixes his eyes on the cup he's holding between his knees. 

"I can't." He glances up from the corner of his eye and she tilts her head questioningly. "You're watching."

"I could say you're adorable, but I know it's all a front. You've eaten ice cream before." She dips her finger into his cup, dabs the cream onto his mouth before sucking it off her finger. He licks his lips as he watches her, an automatic response to having food there; he doesn't even know he's done it until she grins at him. 

"You seem very certain," Changmin says, not so certain they are talking about food any more. 

"I've seen you." 

"I beg your pardon!"

"On your Paris DVD, all of you were eating ice cream." 

Changmin stares at her, and she bats her lashes at him, taking a small, lady-like taste from her cup. He narrows his eyes at her. "Yunho warned me to stay away from you."

"Yunho has no taste for ice cream." And again, with the subtlest of shifts, they are back to the other topic. 

"That's true." He's gratified to see her blink in surprise at him picking up the thread, and he takes a large scoop out of his cup. "At least not for ice cream of this quality." He fills his mouth with the half-melted dessert. Strawberries, just as he thought, but it is so fresh and light, flavourful but not too sweet, and sinfully rich. He tilts his head back, moaning in heartfelt appreciation from behind closed lips. 

"Jiyeon will be very pleased you think so," Sungmi whispers in his ear. He fights the urge to cough and settles for glaring at her while the melting cream continues to slide down his throat. She smiles again, and he can see her preparing to say something, but she sits back instead and takes another taste of her own ice cream.

He knows he's supposed to ask, she wants him to ask. And part of him wants to know what she was thinking, but the other part is watching Jiyeon again, and he's pretty sure that was the point of the little game anyway. He's being efficient. 

Changmin can feel Sungmi leaning close again. "Stephanie however...," she says just as Stephanie turns around and catches his watching. She narrows her eyes and takes a couple of steps in their direction, making Changmin look away, back away, and try and shrink in on himself. Sungmi rubs his shoulder and laughs, but when he turns to her, she's watching the scene back at the CSJH table. 

Jiyeon meets his eye as soon as he looks over, and gives him a full grin, with dimple. Stephanie spins in her arms, this time breaking away from the restraint that had delayed the inevitable. He winces, and Sungmi asks, "Did Yunho warn you about her, too?"

"No. He left me to learn that one on my own. My hyung-deul have a sadistic streak."

"I've heard that," she says, as if to herself, but her laughing eyes say otherwise. 

" _Hey, baby boy_ ," Stephanie says, sprawling across his lap, uninvited. She always talks to him in English, and he takes it as a compliment because he's sure she does it because she knows he understands most of what she says. Even if what she says isn't always complimentary. 

"Good afternoon, nuna." He always answers her in Korean.

" _You haven't eaten your ice cream. You don't like it?_ " 

"The ice cream is delicious," he replied, looking into Jiyeon's eyes and getting another smile for the effort. "But the conversation was very distracting." He glances over at Sungmi and sees that she's caught the ambiguity, and is amused by it. She sees him looking and rubs Stephanie's calf, which is hooked over her thigh. 

"Mmmm. Nice and prickly," Sungmi says. 

Stephanie swings her legs off of Sungmi's lap and rises from Changmin's in a single motion. She strides away, bumping giggling Jiyeon into Bora's arms, and Bora pretends to stagger under the weight. The movement of Stephanie's hips is too fluid, and the glance over her shoulder, too sly, and Sungmi confirms, "She's not mad." 

"I know," Changmin says. "I live in a house full of dramatic exits." 

"Shoot. I was hoping someone had taught you how to be sneaky. That's the only way we're going to get out of here." 

Changmin stares at her, not sure, not absolutely certain that he understood what she was really saying. But he's willing to take a chance. "I also live with Yoochun. And I tend to surpass my teachers."

"Oh god I hope so," Sungmi says, a different type of smile on her face as she gets to her feet and crooks a finger at him. Now he's certain. She nods toward the corridor that leads to the bathrooms, and, coincidentally, to a staircase that eventually leads to a door to the alley. They've both been at the company long enough to have learned a few of the building's secrets. The trick will be avoiding the other people who also know the hiding places, but avoiding people is Changmin's speciality. 

Sungmi takes his ice cream cup back to the table and Changmin pretends to clean his hands with a paper napkin. Anyone who knows him would expect his move toward the washroom, but he moves slowly, sending lingering glances at the girls before turning decisively toward the hallway. He doesn't look back until he reaches the men's room door and then only spares a quick glance to see that the hallway is empty behind him before slipping though the next door down the hall. 

He considers waiting for Sungmi there, but that wouldn't be very sneaky. One flight down would give him the ability to escape if someone else came either up from the practice rooms or down from the roof party. He's just found a satisfactory place to wait when he hears a gasp in a familiar voice. Looking down the stairwell, he can see a hand on the railing, its mate in someone's hair. He knows the hand and the rings on it, the hair and shoulders, and the shirt on the shoulders.

"Don't you dare get drool on my new clothes," he hisses down the couple of flights between them. 

Junsu's head tilts back and he stares up at Changmin until Jaejoong leans over the railing, twisting to do the same. "Hey, Changmin-ah," Jaejoong says cheerily. Junsu grins and waves. 

They all traverse a flight and meet just outside the door that leads to the floor with the practice rooms. 

"Making out in a stairwell during a company event," Changmin says as soon as they are within stage whispering distance.

"That sounds disapproving. You didn't come to join us?" Jaejoong asks. 

"Do I seem like the type of person to do something so–" A door opens above them, cutting off Changmin's comment. The footsteps coming down the stairs are light, likely Sungmi, so Changmin simply watches Jaejoong and Junsu try to decide whether to escape into the hallway or stand their ground with Changmin. Jaejoong settles for adjusting Junsu's hair while Junsu straightens Jaejoong's clothes. 

"I have achieved car keys," Sungmi says, before stopping dead a half dozen steps above them. 

Jaejoong's and Junsu's eyebrows climb into their hairlines, but Changmin ignores their silent demands for an explanation. Instead, he offers Sungmi a hand for the rest of her descent. "Not making out in the _stairwell_ ," he says as they pass his hyung-deul. 

"During a company event?!" Junsu asks, as Jaejoong feigns shock.

"Where Jiyeon has made ice cream and Yoochun is working very hard at being able to lick the bowl," Sungmi says with her innocent face on again. Jaejoong and Junsu are scrambling to get up the stairs before Changmin can add his own quip. He loosens his hold on Sungmi's hand as the door to the roof closes behind his band mates, but she threads her fingers with his and tugs him toward the floor access door. "The car is in the parking garage," she says. 

It's odd walking down this hallway hand in hand with one of his seniors. He walks half a step behind her, considers pulling away, until she brushes her thumb across the back of his hand and turns to look at him with such understanding in her eyes. It gives him the courage ask, quietly, "Why?"

They've reached the elevators and she punches the call button before replying. "I assume you're not referring to the placement of the car." He can tell she's considering her answer carefully; he likes that and so gives her all the time she needs. She looks up at him as the elevator door opens and he can see she has an answer, but they get in and start their descent before she speaks. "Because you don't do things casually." 

The dismay must have shown on Changmin's face, because Sungmi laughs a little, turning to place her free hand on his chest. "Don't panic. I'm not expecting obligation or commitment for sharing a bit of flirting and fun. But I also know that you wouldn't have started the flirting if you didn't really like me. And we wouldn't have gone this far, if you didn't respect my judgement." 

"I understand. I think the same things about you."

"You shouldn't. I'm just using you for your hot body." The door opens at that moment and she flashes him a very toothy grin as she drags him out of the elevator toward the car. She's teasing, he's sure of it, but it was still a very embarrassing compliment. He can feel that he's still blushing when they reach the car and she turns to say something to him. All of their words get lost in her smile as she presses her curved lips against his.

This kiss is light but lingering, giving Changmin enough encouragement to begin another as soon as the first ends. This one is deeper, he pulls her closer with a hand at the small of her back and she moves her hands from his shoulders to his hair. The third kiss makes it clear that they should get out of the parking garage. 

"I was going to suggest that we get comfortable in the back seat, but after that, I'd really like to take you home with me," Sungmi says, looking into Changmin's eyes. He can see that the offer of a make-out session in the car is now off of the table, but she's giving him the opportunity to say no, to go back to the party without any frustration on either of their parts. 

"I'd need to let hyung know that I've gone."

He can see that Sungmi's following his line of thought. "And where," she adds.

"He will ask when I tell him not to expect me at home. Although I think they would figure it out, I'd prefer not to have to prevaricate."

Now it's her chance to call an end to this. It's one thing to ask a man home, it's another to have it announced to a number of his friends in advance. She smiles, a slow one that grows to brilliance as she nods her agreement, and Changmin makes a mental note to ask her about it on the ride to her apartment. 

He dials Yunho's number when they clear the parking garage. It rings a few times and when Yunho answers, Changmin can tell that he's made the point of finding a quiet corner. 

"So you're not coming back to the party," Yunho says, not bothering with a greeting.

"Jaejoong is blabbing again." 

"I was giving them hell for sneaking off to the stairwell." 

"I'm not in the stairwell." 

"Sungmi's more of a lady than that. I won't expect you at home." Changmin loses his place in the conversation script in his head, and Yunho chuckles. "Sungmi is also a smart lady. She knows to hang onto a good thing when she finds it." 

"Hyung!" 

"Give Yunho my love," Sungmi says loudly, manoeuvring through some construction detours with ease. 

"You do need to be back in time to be ready for the morning schedule. The good thing is she'll understand. Give her my love back." 

"I know. I will. Thanks, hyung." 

Changmin turns off and closes up his phone; Yunho might be taking this like an adult, but he doesn't trust the other three. "Yunho-hyung sends his love back," he says as he tucks it away. That makes Sungmi smile and Changmin remembers the one in the garage. He waits for a red light to ask. "What made you smile just before we left? When I said that I wouldn't want to make a secret of where I was going." 

"Oh. That." The smile starts again as the light changes but she makes him wait for the next pause before truly answering. "The five of you are very unique. As a group. The women in the company know this and there is some speculation...." She looks over at him, reaches to brush her fingers along his jaw which sends a warm shiver over his skin. "It's acknowledged that the five of you are a package deal. That a relationship with one would involve the others in some way. Not just because of professional obligations, but because you are family. Some of us find that very attractive. That you didn't try to hide the fact made you that much more attractive." 

"I thought that might have sent me back upstairs."

"Exactly. That's what made it sexy, you were willing to take the risk. Now stop talking or I'm going to have to pull the car over and accost you right here." 

He has no answer to that, not a verbal one at least, so complying is easy. It also lets him watch Sungmi without having to think of conversation. She drives through the busy Seoul traffic with confidence, relaxed but attentive, working the brake and clutch with ease. Her legs are one of her most notable features, and Changmin is taking his own notes, particularly with regard to the way her skirt shifts on her thighs as she changes gears. She takes a tight left onto a side street, and then an immediate right, the effort releasing one of the buttons on her blouse. Her bra is pale violet and Changmin can't help but wonder if her panties match. He shifts in his seat, using their entrance into a parking garage as a cover for his adjustments. His hand is on the door release as soon as the car stops, but Sungmi turns to face him instead of getting out of the car, delaying his escape. She puts her keys in her bag before lifting her head to meet his eyes. 

"Now that we're safely parked, I have to say this--most men wouldn't have let me drive." 

"Most men are idiots," Changmin says automatically. He realized what he's said as the words leave his mouth and immediately wishes them back again, but Sungmi just laughs and leans over to kiss him.

There is more heat behind this kiss than the previous ones, and Changmin gets to touch this time, too. He feathers his fingertips down her cheek and neck, caressing firmer over her collarbone then follows the open edge of her blouse with the backs of his fingers, his knuckles brushing the lacy edge of her bra. She pulls back then, with a soft, low sigh. 

"We need to get out if here," she says, and swings out the door so smoothly, Changmin feels like he's tripping over himself to keep up. She doesn't slow down, and only when she has to turn a corner does she glance back over her shoulder to check that he's behind her. He catches up to her as they reach the door to the elevator lobby. 

"Do you want to be chased?" he asks. 

"As long as I'm not caught until we get into my apartment," she replies, making a point of not looking at him as they get into the elevator. 

Changmin closes the distance between them as the doors close, not quite touching her back, and leans down to say softly into her ear, "I understand."

" _Baby boy_ , I don't think you do." 

He's a little hurt by the epithet and moves so that he can see her face. It's a smooth mask, perfectly serene, but he can see her blouse moving with her breath and her heartbeat, and he knows it is only a mask. Junsu can do the same thing, completely cover all emotions with a pretty veil if they happen to be inconvenient. 

The bell sounds, announcing their floor and as the doors crack open, Sungmi's mask cracks, too. She looks at him sidelong, grinning, and pokes him in the chest. "Tag," she says, and sprints out into the hallway. He really should have seen that coming. 

He expects to catch her at the door as she looks for her keys, but the lock is numerically coded and she has it open just as he reaches it. They tumble through under his momentum, getting tangled up in the change of direction required to get the door closed. Sungmi eventually pushes it closed with her foot, her leg briefly wrapping around his hip before she slides it down his thigh. It's like one of the moves from her videos and Changmin knows that he will never be able to watch them again in company. He's barely hanging on, one arm at her waist, the other higher on her back between her shoulder blades, as she kisses him like she wants to crawl inside him. Isn't that supposed to be his line?

She stops suddenly and pulls away. "What?" she asks.

Changmin can feel the blush, but is determined to ignore it. "Nothing. Random thought."

"A thought?" She raises an eyebrow and backs out of his arms, moving away while wearing an adorable pout. "I must be losing my touch." 

"You said you like that I think," Changmin says, keeping no more than an arm's length between them as she moves into the living room, bags, shoes and other accessories scattered along their path. "Maybe you've spent too much time with men who don't have many thoughts to begin with." 

"Are you saying I have to try harder?"

" _Ganbare!_ " 

There is a moment when Changmin worries that his joke has fallen flat, but Sungmi's unlady-like snort reminds him that she's done enough interviews in Japan to fully appreciate it. And the way she reaches for him as she stops in front of the sofa, suggests she is going to apply it. She grabs him by the shirt front, jerking him against her body as she slips a surprisingly gentle hand around the back of his neck, leading him down to her lips again. The kisses are more of an accompaniment this time, the main melody being taken by her hands. She runs firm caresses over his chest, his sides, his back, not hurrying but not lingering, until she slips them under the edge of his t-shirt and onto skin. She leans into the kiss then, deepening it as she spreads her fingers over his shoulder blades. He can feel a strength in them that he didn't expect. Other women--girls really--have graced him with touches that were feather-light and fleeting, the only way he knew he was with living person was by the evidence under his own hands. Sungmi is making him forget that he has skin in places other than where it touches hers. 

She pulls back as she draws her hands under his arms, lifting the t-shirt off of his belly. "Off," she says, and he pulls the shirt the rest of the way over his head. 

Changmin reaches for her in the same motion that drops the garment, not wanting to be so far away for long, but she holds him off with her forearms braced against his shoulders. She's looking at him, her eyes tracing the line of his collarbone, the planes of his chest, his stomach. He looks down as well and notices that the lines of her blouse are falling differently. He slides his hands up from her hips to the exposed skin at her waist, and then to her ribs where a small movement pushes the open panels of her blouse out of the way. She doesn't resist his pull now and he drops his head to nuzzle at her ear so that she doesn't feel him tremble as her soft skin presses against his, the silky fabric of her bra teasing his nipples as she shifts against him. 

"Yes," she breaths and tilts her head, encouraging him to continue the exploration down her neck. He's not about to refuse that invitation and even follows the guidance of her fingertips just brushing at his hairline at the back of his neck. He can't say that the urge to please her is completely selfless, because every time he does something right, she surges against him. Pattern continues until he reaches the collar of her blouse. He nudges it aside, but she pulls back completely, sliding the blouse off of her shoulders before he has a chance to consider a complaint. As he steps in again, her hands come up between them, maintaining the distance. This time it's the look in Sungmi's eyes that keeps him silent, his mouth going dry at click of the clasp and the soft sound of her bra joining her blouse on the floor. 

He knows he's allowed to look; he can see by her growing smirk that she's about to tell him so any minute now and make him die of embarrassment. But Changmin hates to be predictable, and he hates to be pressured into anything, so he touches her first, watching her face carefully as his fingers learn the shape of her before his eyes do. 

It's when her lips part and her eyes close that he allows himself to see what his hands look like against her white skin. Against pink skin, he realizes. Dark rose nipples, of course, but the rest carries a pale blush that deepens at the base of her throat and cheeks. She leans into his touch, pushing her breasts harder into his hands than he would have dared. She does it again as he attempts to brush a nipple, the hard nub pressing firmly against the pad of his thumb. He thinks he might have hurt her, but the kiss she pulls him into sends that thought--along with every other one--flying out of his head. 

"I am not made of glass," Sungmi whispers as she lets his lower lip slide from between her teeth. "To break me, you'd have to do it on purpose. Now, touch me like that again."

Changmin follows instructions well, but he's also good at improving on an idea. He keeps one hand on her breast, his thumb running roughly over her nipple, as the other moves to the small of her back. He turns and sits down on the sofa, encouraging her to his lap. She does one better, turning with him and straddling his thighs. The length of her bare leg is too much to resist. She stays kneeling as he runs his hands from her ankles to her knees, only settling firmly onto his legs when he reaches the hem of her skirt. Her panties do match.

She takes his face in her hands when he runs his thumb underneath the cloth, his fingers curving over her hip. It's interesting having to tilt his head up to kiss her--a little vulnerable-- her hands on his jaw moving him how she wants him. 

He isn't sure what he's feeling at first; he has to stop and concentrate to make sure it isn't his imagination.

"Something wrong?" Sungmi asks, pulling back with a frown.

"Something is...vibrating."

She mouths a curse Jaejoong would be proud of, but since she didn't actually say it, Changmin can only grin at her panicked scramble to get her hand under his ass. The shocked look on her face when she pulls out a cell phone from between the sofa cushions almost has him snickering. 

"Not what you expected?" He's been told he looks like a shark when he grins like this, but he's sure Junsu's exaggerating. She smacks him in the chest and sticks her tongue out at him as she hits the talk button. 

"This had better be important," she snarls. She listens for a moment and then says, in a very sweet voice, "Why are you on Jiyeon's phone, Yoochun?" His hyung's name wipes the grin from Changmin's face, but the smirk that appears on Sungmi's as she leans over to let him hear, keeps him from plotting a slow and painful murder. 

"... if it weren't matter of life and.... Let's just say she's very convincing." 

"If she wanted to know what I was doing, she could have called herself."

He can hear Yoochun take a couple of deep breaths. "She wants to know what Changmin is doing. To you." There is another long pause. "And she wants _me_ to tell her." 

Sungmi covers her mouth to stifle her laughter so Changmin takes over the conversation. "Hyung, I'm not feeding your kinks. And the only way I'll feed Jiyeon's is in person."

The squeal on the other end of the phone is certainly not Yoochun. "Really? I'll be right there!"

"Wait! No! Damn it, Min," Yoochun growls and hangs up. 

Changmin stares at the phone for a moment. "I was kidding." 

"Don't worry about it, so was she. I think." The chirp from the phone announces a text message and Sungmi shows him – Just kidding! As you were. "That's her regular cell number. This is a set of phones that we got for just the group. We rarely use them any more. Jiyeon must have found hers in the bottom of that suitcase of a bag she only lugs around in the summer time and decided to have some fun. I tend to lose things in the sofa." 

Changmin's first thought is to suggest that they move off of the sofa, but there is no way he's going to say it out loud. Some part of the thought must have appeared on his face, though, because Sungmi's eyes go heavy and dark again, and she gives a breathy sigh as she leans against his chest. 

"Say it." She nuzzles at his ear, pulling on the earring before whispering, "Please. I can't keep being the one to...." 

He holds her tight, then tips them both over onto the sofa cushions. She blinks a bit in surprise, but the smile that appears almost simultaneously is enough to let him know that he's getting it right. He's on knees and elbows above her, and as tempting as it would be to simply lower his body and feel all of her against him--the way she's hooked her leg around his thigh again doesn't help--he settles for a lingering kiss and the observation, "I think we're both too tall to fit on this sofa." 

"Oh, you're good." Changmin can't help the acknowledging smirk that quirks his lips, nor the flush that heats his cheeks at Sungmi's raised eyebrow. It becomes an outright blush as her eyelids lower and her hands run down his body until she can slip her fingertips into the waistband of his pants. "I think we'd fit much better in my bed. No matter what we end up doing there." 

This is exactly what he was suggesting and now...he's panicking. And Sungmi sees it, bringing her hands back up to his face and looking at him with wide, worried eyes. He closes his eyes for a moment, shaking his head at his own foolishness, and then captures one of the hands resting on his cheeks. He kisses Sungmi's palm as he moves back, rising to his feet and encouraging her to come with him. She does, stands against him with her arms wrapped around his back and a question still lingering in her eyes. 

He doesn't know what to say and so hugs her back, bending down to bury his face in her hair. The feel of her in his arms, against his cheek, her scent, makes it seem right that he answer her with actions rather than words. He runs his lips along the edge of her ear, catching her earlobe for a moment on the way to her neck. 

"So is it just the lying down part that gives you problems?" she asks. It could seem unkind if not for the gentle way she caresses his hair and slips her fingers into the waistband of his pants again. The way she's becoming molten in his arms. 

"I don't see why," Changmin says against her skin. "I'm very good at lying down. Been practising my whole life." He likes the feel of her laugher; it doesn't take away from the way she presses against him. 

"Maybe it was the sofa?"

He looks at the offending piece of furniture then pulls back a bit to look into her eyes. "Not somewhere I'd want to get lost in." 

"And I certainly wouldn't want to lose you," she smiles, as she steps away, starts to walk backward out of the room while keeping hold of both his hands. Changmin tries to catch up, but her stride is almost as long as his and it takes until the bedroom doorway for him to get his arms around her again. This time it's Sungmi's turn to panic. 

She puts both hands on his chest and pushes him out of the doorway. "Stay right there," she says and then opens the door. The sound she makes implies she's not pleased with what she sees. "Just for a couple of minutes." 

Changmin crosses his arms and leans one shoulder against the wall. Sungmi watches the movement, and reaches out to run light fingertips down his arm. "Oh.... Yes, I'll be very quick." 

"You do remember who I live with, right?" he calls after a few minutes. 

"That's not the point," she replies from inside the room. "There are some things that a girl doesn't want--ohmygod that's where that went--a man to see." She peeks around the door-jam and crooks a finger at him. 

Changmin grins at her cute expression, but the smile drops off of his face when he enters the room and sees her in shorts and a sleeveless top. "You got dressed?"

"The skirt was just in the way. And I thought you'd gained a new appreciation for pink?" She smiles up at him, the one he knows he should be wary of, takes his hands and places them on the pink shorts right over her bottom. 

"Yes, I...." 

He loses his breath as he moves over the cloth, the thin cotton that is obviously the only thing between his hand and her skin. His fingers automatically curl under the edge of the hem, brushing against a fullness that makes him find his breath again with a faint hiss. Sungmi lets her breath out with a sigh as she pulls him close, the soft sound brushing his ear as her breath warms his neck. Her lips follow, wet and soft, parted enough so that he can feel when she steals a taste from his skin. He tilts his head back, and she lifts up onto her toes to continue the kisses; he can feel the change under his hands, the firming of muscle and change of angle. He spreads his fingers, fanning the tips over the tops of her thighs as he keeps her close, the curves of her ass pressed into the palms of his hands. She makes a low sound against his skin and he feels the edge of teeth. 

"I promised myself I wouldn't push, but I really want your pants off." 

Changmin has the button undone before her heels hit the floor, but he pauses as a thought strikes him. "I'll trade you," he says, nodding toward her top. 

She raises an eyebrow and takes a step back, but takes hold of the hem with crossed arms. As he lowers his fly, she bares a strip of skin and smiles. He smiles back as he slides the pants over his hips and she raises the top to the bottom curve of her breasts. It's still there when he looks up from freeing his feet from the trousers.

"I didn't want to miss anything," Sungmi says her grin flashing again. But the top is dangling from her fingers by the time he has his arms wrapped around her waist, and drops to the floor as she grabs his shoulders. He lifts her up and tumbles both of them onto the bed, making sure to take the brunt of the fall himself. 

"Gentleman," she says while tracing his bottom lip. She chuckles when he raises his eyebrows at the comment. 

"And practical," he replies. "This way I have both hands free." He slips his hand under the waistband of her shorts to brush the upper curve of her ass. He brushes the backs of his fingers up her side to the swell of her breast. 

"You won't hear me complain on either account." 

He loves the brush of her hair against his face when she kisses him, the roll of her spine under his hands as she shifts, the softness of her skin at his fingertips. He loses track of how long they kiss and touch and press against each other, until something changes. The kisses get deeper, he wraps his arm around her back to pull her closer. He runs his fingertips up the back of her thigh until he reaches the edge of her shorts and then slips them under. 

"Oh," Sungmi breaths against his mouth. 

Changmin agrees silently. His fingers are wet, the skin under them slick despite the roughness of the hair. He takes a deep breath and strokes, just like he had her shoulder, her neck, her breast, not rushing but always moving. One finger slides against only skin and she shudders, pressing her cheekbone against his. She growls, "Lower," against his ear. "And remember I'm difficult to break."

Wetness surges again, his this time. He needs to calm down and focussing completely on Sungmi might be a good way to do that. But he can't have her undulating against his body and panting in his ear. He moves his hand out of her shorts to cup her bottom as he rolls them both over. Her small sound of disapproval eases into a throaty laugh as she takes his hint and helps move the last of her clothing to the floor. He thinks it's only fair that the last of his ends up there as well.

She pulls him into a kiss with fingers firm on the nape of his neck. He slides his hand back between her thighs, his fingertips finding the warm wetness, his thumb moving through curls until it slides firmly against skin. Sungmi breaks the kiss as her head pushes back onto the bed; "Fuck, yeah," escaping in a barely a whisper.

Changmin could say that he's done this before, but a hand stuck down a pair of snug jeans in the front seat of a car is not the same thing as two people fully naked on a bed. There are expectations that go along with being fully naked. Changmin loves to exceed expectations. 

Since deep kissing seems to be deferred for the moment, he moves his lips to her jaw, her throat. He's tempted to leave a mark there, a reminder for each time she passes a mirror for the next few days, but he doesn't know her schedule and has seen first-hand what has to be done in wardrobe to cover up such souvenirs. It's funny when it happens to Yoochun, but Changmin actually likes Sungmi, so he continues his kisses down her body. 

TBC???


End file.
